The Hunger Games Diary
by yuna3778
Summary: Dans le district Douze, Peeta a bien du mal à se rapprocher de Katniss. Alors qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort, il trouve un journal intime qui lui révèlera bien des secrets mais qui pourrait également lui attirer quelques ennuis.
1. Prologue

**Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir bonsoir. Voici ma première fics sur Hunger Games et plus précisément sur le couple Katniss/Peeta.**

**Je tiens également à préciser que :**

**Dans mon histoire, les jeux existent mais ils n'y participeront pas.**

**L'intrigue se déroule dans le district 12.**

**Et que malheureusement, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si vous avez le temps… Reviews :D**

**Prologue**

Pov Peeta

Le vent se lève et souffle une légère brise dans ma direction. Je sens cette agréable fraicheur parcourir ma peau chaude et mes poils s'hérissent. Je suis allongé dans l'herbe, sous un soleil brulant, depuis quelques minutes, peut-être plus, je ne sais plus et à vrai dire ça m'est égal, je ne veux pas songer au temps, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Là, étendu, ce que je veux c'est me vider la tête, je ne veux penser à rien, sauf peut être à elle…

Katniss Everdeen.

Cette fille…

C'est le genre de fille à ne laisser personne indifférent.

Pas pour son physique, même s'il est vrai qu'elle est d'une beauté envoutante, mais parce qu'elle possède une force et un courage mélanger à une touche subtile de sensibilité et d'amour qui font d'elle un être unique qui a su marquer les esprits.

Je me souviens d'ailleurs de la première fois que je l'ai vue. Je me rappelle d'avoir craqué immédiatement et, depuis lors, elle hante une partie de moi et je n'ai ni la force, ni l'envie de l'y déloger.

C'était le jour de la rentrée. Il faisait beau et doux, l'été était encore bien présent et la plupart des gens portaient des vêtements légers. J'étais moi-même habillé d'un short beige en toile et d'un simple t-shirt blanc que j'avais hérité d'un de mes frères ainés.

J'étais encore petit et mon père m'avait donc accompagné jusqu'à l'école.

J'étais très enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver mes camarades et lui devait certainement l'être de pouvoir quitter, ne serais-ce que quelques minutes, notre boulangerie familiale et les cris stridents de ma mère.

Nous nous étions arrêtés près des grilles de l'école d'où il me regardait habituellement rentrer et je m'étais retourné pour lui dire au revoir mais il paraissait distrait et regardait au loin un homme agenouillé face à une fille d'à peu près mon âge.

Ils devaient certainement vivre dans la Veine car je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant.

Mon père avait détaché un instant son attention d'eux et s'était rendu compte de mon regard interrogateur car il s'était penché pour m'expliquer.

- Tu vois cette petite, m'avait-il dit en fixant à nouveau cet homme qui réclamait à présent un baiser de sa fille apparemment impatiente d'aller rejoindre les rangs.

J'acquiesçai.

- Je voulais épouser sa mère mais elle a préféré partir pour un mineur.

Je l'avais regardé, stupéfait.

- Un mineur ? Pourquoi serait-elle partie pour un mineur alors qu'elle pouvait t'épouser toi ? avais-je demandé.

Il m'avait alors regardé droit dans les yeux et m'avait répondu :

- Parce que lorsqu'il chante, même les oiseaux se taisent pour l'écouter.

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas cru à sa réponse, j'avais imaginé une tout autre raison que j'étais certainement trop jeune pour comprendre mais, quelques instants plus tard, lorsque, dans la classe qui rassemblait les plus jeunes élèves, notre maitresse a demandé qui connaissait la chanson de la vallée, elle a levé la main si rapidement et avec une telle envie qu'elle a dissuadé quiconque de faire de même.

Je l'ai suivie du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se place face à nous. Elle portait une petite robe à carreaux et elle avait deux nattes qui pendaient dans son dos. Elle avait un regard pétillant et un petit sourire timide.

Je me souviendrais toujours de cet instant, lorsqu'elle s'est mise à chanter, nous n'avions d'yeux que pour elle, sa voix, malgré son jeune âge, était mélodieuse et les paroles de mon père me revinrent à l'esprit.

Avait-il dit vrai ?

Au dehors, comme dans la classe, le silence régnait bel et bien et on aurait dit que le monde, lui-même, s'était arrêté de tourner pour l'écouter chanter.

C'est à cet instant que j'ai su, que je l'ai senti.

Moi, Peeta Mellark, du haut de mes cinq ans, je venais de tomber amoureux.

C'est peut-être stupide, mais depuis ce jour, elle est ce que je désire le plus même si, de son côté, elle ne sait probablement pas que j'existe.

Cette pensée me ramena à la réalité et je redescendis sur terre.

Cette époque est bien loin maintenant et Katniss et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous ne sommes même pas amis à vrai dire.

A part quelques sourires que je lui lance quand nos regards se croisent et auxquels elle répond brièvement avant de détourner les yeux, je n'ai jamais eu l'audace d'aller la trouver pour faire avancer les choses.

Je suis pourtant quelqu'un de loquace et de sociable mais avec elle, je perds tous mes moyens.

Je soupire en songeant que je voulais venir ici pour me vider l'esprit et en réalisant que ce moment de détende n'était plus d'une grande utilité.

J'ouvre les yeux et observe le ciel.

Vu la position du soleil, je dirais qu'il est presque 17h00 et que je suis donc en retard.

Je me lève pourtant lentement, nullement pressé de rentrer chez moi, ramasse mes affaires et avance péniblement pour retourner vers le centre ville.

Tout est paisible autour de moi et je veux profiter encore un peu de ce silence avant d'aller m'enfermer dans l'atelier de la boulangerie où le bruit est omniprésent et insupportable.

Je longe la clôture électrique qui entoure le district 12 – et qui n'est d'ailleurs pas électrifiée du tout – et je m'arrête un instant en observant la forêt dans laquelle elle doit certainement se trouver à l'heure qu'il est.

Peut-être devrais-je l'attendre ? me dis-je. Lui demandé si la chasse a été bonne ?

Pff…

Je ris de ma propre bêtise. Quel excellent premier sujet de conversation. Je reprends la route en m'amusant à imaginer sa réaction mais au bout d'un mètre, je bute contre quelque chose.

Je me retourne instinctivement, m'attendant à trouver une pierre mais ce que je vois à la place, c'est un livre.

Je me penche pour le ramasser, pensant qu'il s'agit sans doute d'un bouquin de l'école qu'un élève aurait laissé tomber mais, lorsque j'en ôte la poussière, je me rends compte qu'on dirait plutôt un vieux journal.

Il a l'air ancien et volumineux. Sa couverture en cuire est toute abimée et une lanière est enroulée autour afin de ne pas l'ouvrir.

A qui peux-tu bien appartenir toi ?

Je le tourne et le retourne en inspectant chaque centimètre de la couverture mais je n'y vois pas de nom gravé.

Peut être un l'intérieur, pensais-je.

Je tire délicatement sur la lanière pour y défaire le nœud mais me ravise au dernier moment.

Est-ce vraiment correct ?

S'il s'agit réellement du journal de quelqu'un, serais-je en train de violer la vie privée de cette personne ?

Je ne compte pas le lire, me dis-je pour me rassurer, un nom, un seul et je le referme. Ni vu ni connu, personne n'en saura rien.

Je reprends donc mon geste, déroulant pour de bon cette lanière et j'ouvre délicatement le journal à la première page.

L'écriture est jolie et, à part quelques ratures par-ci par-là, ce journal a l'air d'être bien conservé.

Certainement celui d'une fille.

Je me mis à rougir soudainement à cette idée.

J'avais beau être curieux, ça ne serait vraiment pas honnête de ma part de lire ce journal.

Je jette quand même un rapide coup d'œil à la première ligne en dessous de la date qui, soit dit en passant remonte à quatre ans, et ce que j'y lis me laisse sans voix.

_Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 12 ans et je suis née dans la Distric 12._

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur et mon souffle se coupe le temps d'une seconde.

Je referme ensuite précipitamment la couverture, enroule rapidement la lanière autour de celle-ci et forme un nœud plus ou moins identique.

Que faire maintenant ?

Mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai les idées qui s'embrouillent.

Je suis tenter de le laisser là où je viens de le trouver, en espérant qu'elle le retrouve à son tour mais l'idée qu'une personne malveillante tombe dessus me fait changer d'avis.

Dois-je le lui rapporter ?

Que penserait-elle en me voyant arriver devant chez elle avec son journal à la main ?

Je me mords les doigts à l'idée qu'elle m'en veuille et que mes chances soient à jamais ruinées.

Je lève de nouveau les yeux vers la forêt. Tout compte fait, je devrais peut-être l'attendre.

Mais les minutes avancent et, à présent, je suis plus qu'en retard et je ne veux pas encore subir les assauts de violences de ma mère.

Je me remets donc malgré moi en route en me jurant de réfléchir à ce journal le soir même et à la façon la plus appropriée de le lui remettre sans risquer de me prendre une flèche dans les fesses.

Pov Katniss

Je cours encore et encore ne faisant pour une fois pas attention aux bruits de mes pas qui résonnent dans les bois. Je reprends le chemin par lequel je suis arrivée en scrutant le sol.

Où peut-il bien être ? J'étais certaine de l'avoir avec moi, songeais-je.

A bout de souffle, je m'arrête un instant afin de m'éclaircir l'esprit.

J'étais partie pour l'école en ayant oublié de vider mon sac dans lequel je l'avais laissé. A la fin des cours, je m'étais directement dirigée vers la forêt pour y chasser car nous n'avions plus de viandes à la maison et j'avais également besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Je l'avais donc certainement perdu durant le trajet mais où et comment ?

Tout en réfléchissant, je me remets en route et quitte lentement la forêt en prenant soin de regarder partout mais aucune trace de mon journal.

Il doit donc certainement être en ville où bien trop de monde se trouvent à l'heure qu'il est.

Et si quelqu'un le trouve ? me dis-je en approchant du pré qui marque la frontière entre la forêt et les premières habitations.

Cette idée m'effraie et je sens un poids s'abattre sur mes épaules.

Je me sens bête de me faire autant de soucis, d'être si apeurée mais comment pourrais-je réagir autrement lorsque mes pensées les plus intimes sont peut être en train d'être lues par n'importe qui.

- Maudit sac à dos, je souffle avec rage.

Car c'était lui la raison de mon calvaire. Je l'avais ramené de la Plaque il y a quelques mois et apparemment, il s'était déchiré aussi facilement qu'une feuille de papier.

Je m'adosse contre un arbre, fatiguée de cette journée et je lève les yeux vers la clôture qui entoure le district 12. Mon regard se pose sur la déchirure dans le grillage que j'ai repérée il y a des années.

Et soudain, je réalise...

Sans crier gare, je m'élance en direction des barbelés où je me rappelle à présent être passée en ayant mon sac dans le dos.

Arrivée à hauteur de la clôture, je la longe sur plusieurs mètres, une, deux, trois fois puis rampe rapidement pour chercher de l'autre côté mais au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me semblent interminables, je comprends que mon journal n'est pas ici.

Le peu d'espoir qui m'était revenu fait alors place à une sensation d'impuissance parce je sais que je ne le trouverais plus car quelqu'un m'a devancé et que cette personne détiens à présent mes sentiments sur papier.

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 1 de The Hunger Games Diary.**

**Nous y retrouvons Peeta et Katniss ainsi que ce fameux journal ! **

**Avant tout, je tiens à remercier tesera, Eliette, veronique2, Diaboliqua, lisia et Guest pour leur encouragement ainsi que Darling et Fan de twilight pour m'avoir fait part de leur point de vue concernant la suite. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1

Pov Peeta

Après plusieurs heures de travail acharné, je m'allonge enfin sur mon lit où je m'étire longuement.

Dehors, le soleil est déjà couché et le ciel, dégagé, laisse entrevoir une myriade d'étoiles plus scintillantes que jamais.

J'ouvre ma fenêtre et un vent frais s'engouffre dans ma chambre. Je m'appuie sur le rebord et observe la ville qui s'endort paisiblement.

Quelques lumières sont toujours allumées dans les maisons, là où certaines personnes travaillent sûrement encore.

Je pense d'ailleurs à mon père qui est sans cesse à l'ouvrage et qui commence à être de plus en plus épuisé par ces longues nuits dans l'atelier de notre boulangerie.

Depuis quelques semaines, je ressens une grande fatigue chez lui et j'essaye de l'aider du mieux que je peux lorsque je reviens des cours et les weekends mais il parvient toujours à trouver des excuses pour que je ne m'attarde pas trop auprès de lui.

Pas qu'il n'aime pas ma compagnie, je fais d'ailleurs tout pour ne pas le distraire mais il voudrait que je passe plus de temps dans mes cahiers qu'à réaliser des desserts.

Je le sais car, une nuit, lui et ma mère parlaient et s'interrogeaient sur qui, de moi ou de mes frères, serait le plus apte à reprendre l'affaire familiale.

Pour une fois, ma mère, qui pourtant fait d'habitude peu d'éloges à mon sujet, a admis que j'étais plus responsable et sérieux que mes ainés.

Mon père n'a pas nié ce fait mais contre toute attente, il lui a tenu tête et a catégoriquement refusé que je reprenne la boulangerie.

Je n'ai d'abord pas compris sa réaction mais un jour, alors que nous étions seuls lui et moi, je lui ai posé la question.

Il a d'abord rigolé, puis il m'a rassuré en m'expliquant qu'il espérait simplement mieux pour moi.

Mieux ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Notre boulangerie nous rapporte assez et ce métier n'a rien d'humiliant.

C'est ensuite que j'ai réalisé que « mieux » pour lui signifie qu'il veut simplement me laisser le choix de faire ce qu'il me plait et non ce qui plait aux autres.

Malheureusement, ma mère, elle, ne l'entend pas de cette façon.

Encore tout à l'heure, elle n'a pas apprécié que j'arrive en retard et en passant l'entrée, elle s'est levée de sa chaise en me fusillant du regard.

Je sentais déjà le coup qui allait tomber et alors que je cherchais vainement une excuse, mon père a soudainement fait irruption dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était et m'avait demandé si mon heure de rattrapage après les cours s'était bien passée. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil discret et ma mère s'est rassise sans dire un mot.

Bien sûr, je n'aime pas lui mentir de la sorte mais elle un peu spéciale et elle ne changera pas de si tôt.

Heureusement, mon père est plus concilient et, par chance, il ne m'a même pas demandé la raison de mon retard.

De toute façon, si ça avait été le cas, je ne lui aurais pas raconté le passage du journal.

Et puis, il n'y a rien à dire étant donné que je ne vais pas le garder et encore moins le lire.

Enfin…

Impatient à l'idée d'être enfin seul, je descends de mon lit et soulève le matelas. Là, coincé entre les ressorts, se trouve le journal intime de Katniss.

Je le prends délicatement et repose le matelas sur lequel je me réinstalle immédiatement.

Quels secrets peux-tu bien renfermer, pensais-je en observant scrupuleusement l'objet entre mes doigts.

A vrai dire, depuis mon retour, je m'étais sans cesse posé cette question et à chaque fois qu'elle me traversait l'esprit je sentais mes bonnes résolutions s'envoler un peu plus.

Je ne voulais pas flancher et plonger sans réfléchir dans les secrets de celle qui me tourmentait depuis des lustres mais qui ne serait pas tenter à ma place ?

Je soupire en réalisant qu'elle, elle n'agirait certainement pas comme ça. Si la situation était inversée et qu'elle serait en possession de mon journal… non, suis-je bête, elle ne l'aurait même pas ramené avec elle, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?

A cette idée, je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et une profonde tristesse m'envahit.

Pourquoi suis-je si faible quand il s'agit d'elle ? L'amour n'est-il pas censé donner des ailes et rendre heureux ?

Seulement, parfois, j'oublie que dans l'histoire, je suis le seul à ressentir ça.

Je m'allonge lentement sur le dos et m'enfonce dans mon oreiller.

Je continue d'observer ce petit livret pour en retenir chaque détails extérieurs comme les parties jaunies sur la couverture ou cette vieille lanière qui s'effiloche les pages pliées ou tachées par l'encre mais surtout cette odeur qu'il dégage et qui la caractérise tellement. Ce cocktail de verdures, de plantes dont les parfums se mélangent pour ne former plus qu'un. Quand je sens cette odeur, je l'imagine courir dans les bois munie de son arc et de ses flèches et lorsque je tiens ce livre j'ai l'impression de posséder cette partie d'elle.

Et ça me torture encore plus…

Ce journal est là à me tenter, à me donner la chance de la connaitre vraiment comme peut être personne ne la connait mais mes foutues bonnes manières me l'interdisent.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et soupire. A bout de nerfs, je décide tant bien que mal de le reposer sous mon lit et de ne plus y penser pour essayer de m'endormir.

J'éteins les lumières de ma chambre, ferme ma fenêtre et m'allonge dans les draps après m'être changé.

Je sens la chaleur bienfaisante qui se diffuse dans mon corps et qui ne tarde pas à m'apaiser.

Ma respiration ralentis et au bout de quelques minutes je m'assoupis bercer par l'image de Katniss dans les bois.

Pov Katniss

Je n'ai pas réussis à fermer l'œil de la nuit et lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil traversent les tentures de notre chambre, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever.

Je sais pourtant que je dois aller chasser avant de prendre le chemin de l'école mais l'envie n'y est pas.

Je replonge sous les couvertures avec la ferme intention de me reposer mais l'image de ma sœur surprise de me voir revenir la veille avec un lièvre pour seul butin me revient en mémoire et me motive assez pour m'extraire de mon lit.

Je me lève sans faire de bruits car Prim et ma mère dorment encore et m'habille en silence.

Je me sens engourdie et j'ai l'impression que mes membres pèsent une tonne mais je me force à avaler quelque chose avant de sortir de la maison.

J'ouvre la porte et Buttercup en profite pour se faufiler rapidement à l'intérieur.

- Imbécile, soufflais-je dans sa direction. Mais cette sale bête est déjà bien trop préoccupée par ce qui traine encore dans sa gamelle.

Je referme derrière moi et prend une profonde inspiration de ce bon bol d'air frais.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube me réchauffent mais m'éblouissent également et je plisse les yeux pour m'habituer à cette clarté.

Heureusement, notre maison se trouve à l'extrémité de la Veine et dans peu de temps je serais dans les bois à l'ombre des arbres.

J'accomplis le trajet avec automatisme et arrive rapidement près du pré où je ne veux pas m'attarder d'avantage.

Inconsciemment, je jette quand même un coup d'œil aux alentours, plus pour chercher un quelconque indice concernant mon journal que pour vérifier si un pacificateur serait dans les parages.

Mais comme hier, je ne vois rien en dehors de la poussière et des pierres qui jonchent le chemin.

Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais très bien que je ne le retrouverai pas mais ça m'avait hanté la nuit durant et j'aurais simplement souhaité qu'il s'agisse d'un mauvais rêve.

Résignée, je me dépêche de passer sous les barbelés et traverse à grandes enjambées le terrain vague pour rejoindre la fraicheur des bois.

Je récupère rapidement mon arc et mon carquois et je m'enfonce silencieusement dans mon environnement.

La forêt n'a plus de secrets pour moi et je ne tarde pas à repérer une première cible. Un écureuil perché sur son arbre que je touche d'un seul coup et au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans ma chasse je me sens mieux.

Mes bras et mes jambes me paraissent moins lourdes, mon esprit plus éveillé et mon cœur plus serein.

J'atteins ensuite une pie puis un lapin et un deuxième qui sera mon dernier de la journée.

Mon heure de répits s'est déjà écoulée et je remballe mes affaires à contre cœur pour emprunter le chemin du retour.

Arrivée à la maison, je dépose les dépouilles dans une bassine laissant ma mère se charger du reste et rejoins Prim qui fini de se préparer.

- La chasse à été bonne ? me demande-t-elle alors qu'elle termine d'enfiler ses chaussures.

- Ca a été, lui dis-je, il y aura bien assez pour remplir ton petit ventre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, gourmande.

- Je ne suis pas gourmande ! me répond-t-elle en me passant la langue, je posais juste la question.

- Deux lapins, une pie et un écureuil, cela éveil-t-il l'appétit de madame ?

- C'est déjà mieux qu'hier, me dit-elle pour me taquiner.

- C'est ça, je te passerai mon arc un de ces quatre, on verra si tu feras mieux.

Ma sœur, prend alors un air solennel et m'imite en bandant un arc invisible. Elle vise un vase puis une chaussure et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que j'éclate de rire en la voyant jouer à la guerrière dans sa petite jupe rouge avec ses chaussettes qui lui remontent jusqu'aux genoux. Elle ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et je réalise que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça.

Ma mère arrive, alertée par le bruit que nous faisons et parait également surprise de me voir avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle a l'air comblée par cette scène seulement, comme à chaque fois que je suis en sa présence, je reprends trop vite mon sérieux.

- J'ai tout laissé dans la bassine, tu sauras t'en occuper, lui dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt et elle acquiesce comprenant que je ne suis toujours pas prête à rire de nouveau avec elle et, alors que Prim et moi prenons nos sacs de cours et quittons enfin la maison, je sens son regard qui nous suit et le mien s'embuer de larmes.

Pov Peeta

Cette journée vient à peine de commencer et j'ai l'impression d'être installé dans cette salle de classe depuis des heures.

Notre professeur de sciences tente depuis plusieurs minutes de nous expliquer une énième expérience à laquelle je n'ai rien suivi et que nous ne pourrons de toute façon jamais réaliser étant donné le manque considérable de matériels dont l'école devrait pourtant disposer.

Je m'occupe donc comme je peux en griffonnant sur ma page le paysage dont j'ai rêvé cette nuit.

Les arbres, la roche, les fleurs, je me souviens de tout jusqu'au moindre détail et je me surprends moi-même d'en avoir mémorisé autant.

Je n'ai pourtant jamais été dans la forêt qui entoure notre district mais j'aime me la représenter.

Parfois j'envisage un court instant de rejoindre les bois en rampant sous le grillage et de m'allonger contre un arbre pour y dessiner mais je me ravise toujours par crainte de tomber sur Katniss qui n'apprécierait sûrement pas ma présence.

Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si elle était autorisée à se trouver là bas, au contraire elle va totalement à l'encontre des règles en faisant cela mais je sais qu'il s'agit de son endroit à elle et à son ami Gale et que ça serait étrange que je m'y balade du jour au lendemain sans raisons.

Je relève la tête vers l'avant de la classe où notre professeur est en train de réaliser un schéma plutôt moyen de l'expérience dont il est question et un coup d'œil vers l'horloge m'informe que la sonnerie ne va pas tarder à se faire entendre.

Je range déjà mes affaires et alors que je boucle mon sac la cloche retentit.

Je me lève et me rend dans le couloir pour rejoindre ma prochaine salle de classe mais, comme par hasard, je tombe sur Katniss qui quitte également son cours et je reste pétrifié.

Que dois-je faire ?

Bien sûr elle ne se doute certainement pas que c'est moi qui ai son journal mais en la voyant maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être un parfait salaud de ne pas lui avoir encore rendu.

Elle avance sans me regarder, arrive à ma hauteur et me dépasse et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser quand sa voix m'appelle.

Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?

Je me retourne et je la trouve derrière moi, tenant un papier à la main.

Elle l'observe attentivement et parait surprise puis, sentant certainement mon regard sur elle, elle relève les yeux pour croiser les miens et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle a quand même une bonne tête en moins que moi.

- Excuse-moi Peeta, je crois que c'est à toi, me dit-elle en me tendant mon dessin que je pensais avoir rangé correctement dans mon sac.

Je me sens bêtement heureux de l'entendre prononcer mon nom et j'aimerai profiter de la situation mais je ne trouve rien de très intelligent à dire.

- Merci.

Quel imbécile, n'aurais-je pas pu trouver une question pour relancer la conversation ?

Mais, alors que je m'attends à ce qu'elle poursuive son chemin elle continue pourtant de me fixer.

Je me mets à rougir, n'ayant jamais été dévisagé comme ça par une fille et encore moins par elle et je la vois rougir légèrement à son tour.

En fait, nous devons certainement avoir l'air de deux idiots au milieu de ce couloir mais ce moment à l'air magique et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'arrête.

Pourtant c'est elle qui fini par le briser.

- Pardon mais, as-tu été dans la forêt pour le dessiner ? me demande-t-elle me pointant du doigt le dessin que je tiens toujours dans mes mains.

- Oh non, lui dis-je en comprenant sa surprise de tout à l'heure, j'ai gribouillé ça comme ça.

- Ah bon ? C'est plutôt réussi pour du gribouillage.

Je sens mon cœur rater un battement et je lui souris.

- Tiens, prends-le.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais je lui tends mon croquis spontanément.

Son visage affiche de nouveau un air surpris et hésitant et j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

- Oh non c'est gentil, garde-le.

- Non, j'y tiens, insistais-je, j'en ai déjà pleins chez moi de toute façon.

Elle me regarde intensément comme si elle voulait lire dans ma tête et, alors que je commence à croire qu'elle y parvient, elle fini par accepter et prend mon dessin.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien.

Nous continuons de nous dévisager en silence alors que le couloir se vide petit à petit et j'ai envie de lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour elle, tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps mais je me tais comme toujours.

- Je dois y aller, finit-elle par dire, et toi aussi, nous allons être en retard.

- Euh oui, je… euh, à plus tard.

Je me retourne rouge de honte. Pauvre de moi, je ne sais même plus aligner trois mots.

- Peeta !

Je fais volte face surpris qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie.

- Tu devrais venir dans la forêt un de ces quatre, histoire de ne plus faire que du gribouillage en cours.

Quoi ? Parlait-elle sérieusement à la bonne personne ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais été et…

- Je pourrais t'y accompagner si tu as peur de te perdre, dit-elle d'un air espiègle.

Je n'en reviens pas, vient-elle de me proposer une sorte de rendez-vous ?

De plus, je ne la pensais pas si facile à atteindre et capable de blaguer.

- Euh, oui pourquoi pas.

- D'accord, fais-moi signe quand ça te dit.

Sur ce, elle pivote et s'éloigne en courant dans le couloir.

Je la suis du regard et observe sa natte qui balance dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qui vient de se passer et je dois me pincer une dizaine de fois au moins pour être bien sûr que je ne rêve pas.

Je suis toujours au milieu de ce couloir totalement vide à présent et je me dis que la chance vient de tourner.

Evidemment, j'aurai voulu être plus éloquent et tenter de l'inviter moi-même mais ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois. Cela revient au même et je ne vais pas laisser cette occasion me filer entre les doigts.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Avant de répondre à vos reviews, je tiens à vous souhaiter une excellente rentrée.**

**J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour les étudiant(e)s qui ont déjà repris le chemin de l'école mais également peut être pour ceux qui ont repris le chemin du boulot.**

**Pour ma part, je ne reprends les cours que le 17 septembre donc j'aurai encore un peu de temps pour poursuivre mon histoire et je vous promets d'essayer de poster mes chapitres le plus vite possible.**

**A présent, je voudrais dire à :**

**Fan de Twilight**** : Merci de ta review et je te rassure, je ne saurai pas non plus résister si je possédais le journal du garçon que j'aime mais bon il s'agit de Peeta, pas de nous **

**Je parle des Hunger Games très légèrement dans ce chapitre. Ils existent mais je ne compte pas l'intégrer d'avantage dans mon histoire.**

**Joshpeeta**** : Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que la suite soit toujours aussi excellente à tes yeux.**

**Nadjia**** : Merci pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur, voici la suite que tu attendais.**

**Eliette**** : Attention ton nom est encore dans l'intro Toutes vos reviews me font plaisir même la plus riquiqui. Je te rassure, l'éducation de Peeta ne lui permettra pas de maintenir ce journal fermer encore bien longtemps, qui sait, dans ce chapitre peut être…**

**Veronique2**** : J'avoue que ce n'est pas très malin de sa part, qu'il avait là une bonne occasion de le lui dire mais ça aurait de toute façon créé des problèmes. Et puis plus il tarde, plus ça donne du suspense.**

**Rebekha**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite **

**Darling**** : Tes reviews me font à chaque fois sourire. J'aime voir que tu te poses autant de questions concernant la suite et ça me motive beaucoup. Le rendez-vous dans la forêt ne sera pas pour tout de suite, patience **

**Diaboliqua**** : Je suis contente que ce précédent chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également. Ta patience va être récompensée, car je crois que Peeta va jeter un petit coup d'œil à ce journal.**

**Peet'nip**** : Tu es la première personne à me laisser des reviews de ce genre ! J'aime beaucoup tes commentaires qui m'ont fait rire et quand je les relis, je me dis que tu dois avoir une imagination débordante et un caractère très pétillant. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Peeta ouvrira peut être ou non ce fameux journal, à toi de le découvrir.**

**Audelie**** : Merci de ta review et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la façon dont Peeta va lui rendre son journal (même si cela ne va pas arriver tout de suite). Il va y avoir du grabuge mais ça tu dois t'en douter. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Marinefelton**** : Une fan de Tom Felton ? Bref, je suis très contente que tu adores mon histoire et merci du compliment **

**Voici la suite. **

**Vous découvrirez un Gale plutôt envahissant et un Peeta (enfin) curieux.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

Pov Katniss

Je suis assise depuis une bonne heure sur la plus grosse branche d'un vieux chêne où je me suis hissée pour observer attentivement tout ce qui se déroule sous moi.

Les animaux qui sortent de leur tanière à la recherche de nourriture, les plantes qui se tordent sous les rafales de vent, un court d'eau qui scintille au soleil, j'essaye de me concentrer sur ce qui m'entoure, de comprendre comment fonctionne cet endroit que j'affectionne tant et où je me sens bien.

Je suis toujours détendue ici et rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je ne songe pas aux Hunger Games ou à notre avenir, encore moins à mes obligations et à ce qui me chagrine.

Je me sens juste libre pendant un court instant et c'est suffisant pour m'aider à avancer.

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me croit forte voir insensible mais j'ai mes faiblesses et comme chacun j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me ressourcer.

J'ai donc profité que Prim soit partie plus tôt pour venir m'isoler ici.

Normalement nous rentrons toujours ensemble mais aujourd'hui, étant donné mon retard au cours d'histoire, le prof m'a mis de corvée nettoyage et j'ai dû rester une heure supplémentaire pour dépoussiérer les vieilles cartes et les photographies qui ornent les murs de la salle de classe.

Je me demande d'ailleurs si Peeta a également écopé d'une punition. Je ne l'ai pas vu en quittant l'école et de toute façon je ne préfère pas le croiser tout de suite car apparemment j'ai de drôles de réactions en sa présence.

Je me mets à rougir en repensant à notre échange et à ma proposition totalement saugrenue.

Quelle idée ! Qu'est-ce que Peeta et moi pourrions bien faire ensemble dans les bois ?

Je n'allais tout de même pas rester à côté de lui à le regarder bêtement dessiner mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'éloigner pour chasser de mon côté.

Cette situation est plutôt délicate mais il est trop tard maintenant, je n'aime pas revenir sur mes paroles et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'imagine que, tout compte fait, je ne veux pas l'accompagner dans la forêt.

Mais en fait, le problème n'est pas vraiment d'ordre occupationnel car je trouve toujours quelque chose à faire.

En vérité je crains déjà de me retrouver seule avec lui.

De plus, j'ai peur qu'en ayant insisté de la sorte, il se soit senti obligé d'accepter pour ne pas me froisser.

- Pff, soupirais-je en me frappant volontairement la tête contre le tronc, pourquoi faut-il que je me mette dans de telles situations ?

- Laisse donc ce pauvre arbre tranquille Catnip et descends de là.

Je sursaute, ne m'attendant pas à être découverte et baisse les yeux pour apercevoir, au bas de mon perchoir, mon meilleur ami qui m'observe les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

J'étais tellement préoccupée par Peeta que je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

Et dire que je devais me fondre dans le paysage, réalisais-je en quittant ma branche pour le rejoindre.

Arrivée au sol, je remarque qu'il est certainement venu relever ses collets car plusieurs dépouilles de lapins pendent à son ceinturon.

- Que faisais-tu en haut de cet arbre, me demande-t-il, tu n'es pas venue pour chasser ?

- Nous avons assez de viandes pour la semaine et j'avais envie d'être un peu au calme.

Calme qu'il est malheureusement venu troubler.

Il acquiesce comprenant certainement que j'aurais préféré rester seule et n'insiste pas. Etant donné qu'il doit être attendu pour le souper et moi aussi, nous entamons donc notre retour vers la civilisation mais il rompt de nouveau le silence.

- J'ai croisé Prim tout à l'heure, dit-il pour changer de sujet, j'ai été surpris de la voir rentrer seule tu as été collée ?

- Et oui mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde, qu'est-ce qu'une heure de rangement dans une vie ?

- Puis-je en connaitre la raison ?

Ah, voilà donc ce qui l'intrigue. Ca ne me surprend pas, Gale a toujours été d'un naturel curieux mais je me demande s'il ne soupçonne pas quelque chose pour me demander ça de façon si directe.

Seulement, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de Peeta premièrement parce que ça ne le regarde pas et deuxièmement parce que je sais qu'il a du mal à apprécier les gens de la ville qui vivent dans l'opulence par rapport à nous qui tentons de nous en sortir chaque jour dans la Veine.

- C'est stupide, lui dis-je donc en inventant rapidement un mensonge, j'ai juste inversé mes heures de cours, je pensais avoir math et en fait j'avais histoire. Je suis simplement arrivée en retard et le prof ne m'a pas raté.

Il rit et je suis rassurée que mes bobards aient été si facilement gobés.

- C'est toi tout craché, dit-il, avoue que tu perds la tête maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour te guider.

C'est vrai que l'absence de Gale me fait parfois bizarre car, depuis qu'il a quitté l'école pour travailler à la mine, nous nous voyons beaucoup moins lui et moi et même si au début cela m'a un peu perturbée, je me suis finalement habituée à mes parties de chasse en solitaire.

Mais s'il l'apprenait, il serait vexé. Je fais donc ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire : entrer dans son jeu.

- Oh oui, répondis-je en prenant un air de jeune fille esseulée, que ferais-je sans toi ?

- C'est ça, moque toi, en attendant ce n'est pas moi qui ne ramène qu'un lièvre sur la journée.

Je m'arrête net et me retourne vers lui surprise qu'il ait eu vent de cette information.

Quelle chipie ! Ma sœur ne pouvait-elle donc pas tenir sa langue de temps en temps ?

- Ce n'était pas mon jour, répliquais-je, et je n'étais pas très concentrée mais ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Hum, rarement à toi, reprit-il.

Encore une fois, il a raison. Lorsqu'il s'agit de chasser, il n'y a pas plus appliquée que moi seulement j'avais égaré mon journal ce qui ne le regarde pas non plus.

Et puis pourquoi faut-il qu'il aborde ce sujet ? Que veut-il que je lui dise ? Que j'ai éperdument besoin de lui à mes côtés ? Ce n'est pas le cas, je me débrouille parfaitement sans « guide ».

- Je te prouverai que je n'ai pas perdu la main, lui rétorquais-je sèchement.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-il, fier d'avoir touché un point sensible.

Sur-ce, il reprend sa marche et me dépasse en levant le menton d'un air victorieux.

Je soupire et me résigne à le suivre en ayant néanmoins la ferme intention de me venger un jour ou l'autre.

Nous arrivons rapidement au grillage qu'il passe en premier – vive la galanterie – et lorsque je le rejoins il range déjà son gibier dans un vieux sac en toile afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention des pacificateurs.

- Bon, dit-il, je file il est tard et les petits doivent m'attendre avec impatience.

Il balance son sac par-dessus son épaule et s'éloigne rapidement sans que j'aie eu le temps de lui répondre.

Je reste plantée là sans comprendre et en ayant ce drôle de sentiment d'avoir été trahie.

Je repense à son ton lorsqu'il a insinué que ramener qu'une seule bête ne me ressemblait pas et j'ai la soudaine impression que Gale a tout d'un coup besoin d'entrer en compétition avec moi parce que nous ne chassons plus ensemble.

Pense-t-il sincèrement que sans lui je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même ?

Je comprends qu'il a une famille à nourrir et sur laquelle il doit veiller mais croit-il devoir veiller également sur moi ?

Je l'ai pourtant toujours considéré comme mon égal et non comme une sorte de grand frère protecteur.

Et lui ?

Je me sens brusquement humiliée et bête et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

C'est pourtant ce que je fais.

J'avance sans grande motivation et rejoins à mon tour mon humble demeure et, alors que je suis sur le pas de la porte, je ravale encore une fois mes faiblesses et franchis l'entrée en laissant mes doutes derrière moi.

Pov Peeta

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit en cherchant le sommeil mais je ne parviens pas à dormir.

Mon esprit est encore bien trop agité suite à ma discussion avec Katniss et je n'arrête pas de repenser à son petit sourire ou à la teinte rouge de ses pommettes lorsque nos regards se sont croisés.

D'ailleurs les miennes le sont encore mais, malheureusement, pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Je n'en suis pas fier mais, vu mon retard en cours et malgré mes explications auprès de mon professeur, j'avais du rester une heure de plus à l'école.

Evidemment, une heure aujourd'hui plus la dernière fois, c'est une perte de temps considérable pour ma mère et lorsque je suis revenu cette après-midi, elle m'attendait de pied ferme dans l'arrière boutique et ses yeux disaient : « cette fois-ci ton père ne sera pas là pour te couvrir ».

Ca n'a pas duré longtemps. Elle s'est avancée vers moi et avec une force phénoménale elle m'a distribué deux gifles, une sur chaque joue, avant de s'éloigner sans une once de remords pour servir un client.

Ne préférant pas envenimer les choses, j'ai enfilé mon vieux tablier blanc et je me suis mis au travail sans broncher.

Mon père est arrivé peu de temps après. Il portait un sac de farine et lorsqu'il m'a vu, ou plutôt lorsqu'il a vu les marques sur mon visage, il a posé sa charge au sol et s'est approché de moi. Il a passé délicatement ses paumes fraiches contre ma peau rougie et j'avais l'impression, qu'à travers ce geste tendre, il s'excusait pour toutes les fois ou c'était arrivé et ou ça arriverait encore.

Je lui ai soufflé un merci et sans un mot, ses mains ont quitté mon visage pour que nous puissions nous remettre au travail.

Je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas intervenir parce que ça ne changerait rien. Nous savons tous les deux qu'au fond d'elle, ma mère se déteste pour ça et qu'elle s'en mord les doigts.

Bien sûr, l'ambiance était assez tendue et nous n'avons pas parlé de toute la soirée sauf quand, évidemment, il était temps pour moi de rejoindre ma chambre.

J'ai insisté comme toujours mais il m'a poussé jusqu'aux escaliers.

- Monte, je vais finir ça tout seul, m'avait-il dit.

Je me suis exécuté même si je ne me sentais pas fatigué et que je ne le suis d'ailleurs toujours pas.

Je laisse de côté l'idée de compter les moutons et réfléchis sérieusement à ce qui pourrait m'occuper en attendant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse dans mon lit ayant soudainement une idée.

Il y a bien quelque chose mais j'hésite.

Est-ce vraiment raisonnable ?

Une part de moi me dit de ne pas franchir cette limite et l'autre de ne pas réfléchir et de foncer.

Je ne veux pas céder à cet aspect immoral de ma personne et, en d'autres circonstances ça n'aurait certainement pas été le cas, mais la tentation est trop forte et c'est ce que je fais malgré moi.

Je repousse les draps, quitte mon lit et, comme la veille, je soulève mon matelas pour chercher à tâtons le journal de Katniss.

Je sens les battements de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent lorsque je le trouve et j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal mais aussi de terriblement excitant.

Je replonge rapidement sous mes draps et, à l'aide d'une allumette, j'allume une bougie pour éclairer au minimum ce vieux carnet.

Je passe mes doigts sur la couverture et songe au nombre de fois ou elle a pu le tenir entre les siens.

J'attrape le bout de la lanière et je tire légèrement dessus pour défaire le nœud que j'avais moi-même reformé après l'avoir découvert.

Je la déroule lentement et soulève ensuite le dernier rempart qui me sépare encore des pensées de Katniss.

Eclairées par la faible lueur que dégage la flamme de la bougie, les pages paraissent encore plus anciennes et l'écriture bien plus petite.

Je me penche dans la pénombre de ma chambre et redécouvre les mots de la jeune fille de douze ans.

_Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 12 ans et je suis née dans le Distric 12. _

_Je vis avec ma sœur et ma mère dans le quartier le plus pauvre de notre District que nous surnommons la Veine._

_Pourquoi la Veine ?_

_Est-ce parce qu'il s'agit du lieu principal où vivent les mineurs qui extraient le charbon de nos mines afin de nous permettre de survivre ?_

_Mon père était mineur et il est mort dans ces mines._

_Alors, depuis, c'est par mes propres moyens que je survis._

_Je franchis le grillage qui entoure le District pour me rendre dans la forêt afin de chasser car je suis bien trop jeune pour travailler._

_Mon père m'a appris à utiliser un arc, à poser des pièges et à reconnaitre les plantes. Je fais aussi parfois quelques échanges à la Plaque._

_Je n'aime pas trop cet endroit mais on y trouve beaucoup de choses utiles._

_Cette année je pourrais également prendre des tesserae pour apporter un peu de blés et du pétrole à la maison._

_J'ai une boule au ventre à l'idée que, pour ma première année de participation aux Hunger games mon nom soit déjà inscrit plusieurs fois mais je suis obligée de faire tout ça pour ma petite sœur, Prim, que je ne pourrais jamais laisser mourir de faim._

_Prim a 8 ans et elle est totalement à l'opposé de moi. Elle est blonde, je suis brune, elle est féminine et je suis du genre garçon manqué, elle est douce et généreuse et je suis renfermée sur moi-même._

_Elle ressemble à ma mère et je suppose que je ressemble plutôt à mon père._

_Du moins je l'espère._

Cette première partie s'arrête là et je réalise que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

Je me sens triste et l'espace d'un instant j'imagine tout ce qu'elle a pu endurer depuis la mort de son père et peut être même avant cela.

J'ai envie de poursuivre ma lecture, espérant que la suite soit plus joyeuse mais elle ne l'est pas.

_Aujourd'hui ma mère n'a pas quitté notre chambre. _

_Prim a plusieurs fois tenté de la sortir du lit car nous savons qu'elle peut rester comme ça des jours sans s'alimenter. Ce fut sans succès._

_Je ne la comprends pas et je lui en veux d'agir comme ça._

_Elle n'a peut être plus de mari mais nous n'avons plus de père, ma sœur et moi ! _

_Devons-nous pour autant cesser de vivre ?_

_Je repense à cet homme et à tout ce qu'il m'a appris et je me demande si ces enseignements m'avaient été donnés dans le but de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de ma famille._

_Est-ce qu'il avait tout prévu au cas ou il lui arriverait quelque chose ?_

_Avait-il tout misé sur moi ?_

C'est bien possible, songeais-je.

Mais était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

Même s'il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix il lui avait permis de rester en vie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Je tourne la page et tombe cette fois sur une partie un peu plus longue qu'elle avait écrit le lendemain même.

_Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue compte, en classe, que j'avais oublié mon stylo dans ma chambre après avoir écrit hier soir. _

_Nous devions prendre des notes en cours et je n'avais rien sur moi._

_J'aurais bien demandé à l'un de mes voisins mais l'une était une fille de la ville qui évitait soigneusement de croiser mon regard pour je ne sais quelle raison et l'autre un garçon de la Veine qui malheureusement faisait la sieste._

_Résignée, je m'apprêtais donc à faire de même moi aussi mais, alors que j'allais poser ma tête sur ma petite table en bois, un crayon a atterrit sur mon banc._

_J'ai relevé les yeux vers le garçon des pains, installé juste devant moi, et qui me souriait de toutes ses dents._

_Comme une idiote je lui ai bredouillé un merci presque inaudible et il s'est retourné sans un mot._

_J'ai ensuite été incapable de détacher mon regard de sa nuque._

_J'étais totalement subjuguée par ses cheveux blonds, d'une magnifique teinte dorée, et je m'étais imaginée un instant passer mes doigts dedans pour en découvrir la douceur._

_Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas fait, c'était une idée stupide qui m'avait traversé l'esprit._

_Et puis il s'agit du garçon des pains !_

_Je n'oublie pas que j'ai toujours une dette envers lui depuis cette fois ou il nous a sauvé moi et ma famille._

Ma respiration s'arrête et je relis plusieurs fois ce passage.

Je n'en reviens pas, est-ce bien de moi qu'elle parle ?

Suis-je ce fameux garçon des pains ?

Je me rappelle lui avoir prêté un crayon et aussi de lui avoir lancé des pains que j'avais volontairement brulés en l'apercevant dehors sous la pluie apparemment affamée.

Il s'agit donc bel et bien de moi !

Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire et j'ai envie de crier ma joie.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle parle de moi dans son journal. Que ce jour l'a marquée et qu'elle aime mes cheveux.

Et puis je réalise…

Si je dois lui rendre ce journal – et c'est ce que je compte faire – elle ne me pardonnera jamais.

Mon bonheur s'effondre alors que je l'imagine face à moi comprenant que la personne qui détenait son journal n'était autre que le garçon des pains, celui qu'elle avait secrètement admiré un jour en classe et qui savait à présent tout d'elle.

A suivre…


End file.
